It is usual to find mechanical walkways of the type mentioned above where several segments are defined that act at different speeds such that, according to the direction of operation thereof, the walkway establishes a first boarding zone at a slow speed, an acceleration zone, an intermediate zone at the maximum speed, a deceleration zone and a landing zone at a slow speed.
There are several solutions available in order to achieve the variable speed required in the acceleration and deceleration zones, including the one proposed in document ES2310465. In said solution, the power is transmitted by a network of chains of rollers from the main drive of the walkway to drive wheels that move the drive chains of each handrail. The chains are in charge of distributing along the walkway, while the variable pitch screw only changes the speed of the carriages when the same are released from the drive chain.